


Just Passing Through

by shipofpromises



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipofpromises/pseuds/shipofpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Lena and Stef fell madly, passionately in love with each other. Each chapter is written from one POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries desperately to ignore her attraction to this beautiful woman who just barged her way into her life.

She parked the car outside the front door of the coffee shop and ran inside. She was barely half way across the shop floor as the barista gave her a nod and started preparing her non-fat, no whip, iced white chocolate mocha.  
"Just this one treat and then back to grading papers." she told him as she handed over a five dollar bill.

Sipping her coffee, she pushed the coffee shop door open with her elbow, smiling to herself.

Her smile quickly faded as she noticed the cop standing over her car.

"Excuse me officer, is there a problem?" She said sweetly.

"You're parked illegally Ma’Am." the blonde cop turned to look at her, and blue eyes stared into hers.

Familiar blue eyes.

Lena faltered for a moment as a flood of gentle memories returned to her from the week before, of a conversation flowing to a million little things, and before she realised they had done a couple of laps of the entire school.  
  
"Stef! Oh thank god. I'm just leaving, I promise." relief filled Lena’s features as she made to push past the other woman and get in her car.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Adams, pity it's under these circumstances." she smiled.

"I told you to call me Lena, let me get you a coffee! I really am sorry." Lena smiled back. She was relieved she didn't have to flirt her way out of this one.

"I'd kill for a coffee." Stef replied "But the fine has already been issued by my colleague. You can easily pay it online... Ma’Am." she held the slip of paper out, grinning.

Lena gently took it from her, both frowning and trying not to smile at the same time.

"Ma'am?... so... what, you decided you'd hang around and chide me?" Lena laughed.

"Something like that." Stef smiled at her widely "How bout that coffee?"

"Seriously!?" Lena placed a hand on her hip, narrowed her eyes, but placed her mocha down on the outside table nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'll take a regular coffee. None of this..." she motioned at the creamy concoction as she sat down "... sugary stuff for me."

2 minutes later Lena exited the coffee shop and placed a huge venti to go cup in front of the cop.

"Thanks."

"Not that you deserve it." Lena winked.

"I guess you're the type that usually flirts her way out of a ticket?" Stef replied as she blew on her hot coffee.

"Yeah I'm not so sure why it didn't work this time." Lena laughed.

"Even if I could do anything about it, the law is the law…” Stef trailed off.

Lena shook her head in disbelief. “You’re such a goody two shoes.”

“I’m a cop! What do you expect? Besides, you’re a teacher. I bet you’re a goody two shoes too.”

“I guess you’ll have to find out for yourself.” Lena replied smiling.

“On the plus side, now that you've got the ticket you can park here for as long as you like." Stef told her, gesturing at her car.

"Good. At least I get something out of it too." Lena replied.

"AND, you got to see me again, don't forget that."

"I NEVER would have imagined you were a cop!" Lena exclaimed suddenly.

"Really? Why is that?" Stef smirked, looking down into her coffee.

Lena looked her over, up and down with her eyes, sipping her mocha through a straw.

"You seemed the shy quiet type at school the other day, you just look so... BAD ASS in uniform." She bit her lip, she hadn't meant to sound so ridiculous. She was a little mortified with herself.

"Thanks, and you've not even seen my gun yet!" Stef laughed and broke the tension. "I get that a lot though. I guess people expect us cops to stay in character all the time."

"I hate guns." Lena blurted out, suddenly nervous.

"Trust me, I'd rather I didn't have to use one. But that's just the reality of protecting and serving." she drank down some coffee and let the silence wash over them both.

Lena looked the cop over again and wondered if that uniform felt, as rough as it looked. Even if it was a cheap and rough material, it still looked damm good on the blonde. Lena liked the contrast of dark black and the gold trimmings, though she wasn’t so sure about the uncomfortable looking boots.

She watched Stef's bare arms as she lifted the coffee to her lips, watched her strong muscles and wondered what a cop would feel like underneath her.

Without thinking she leaned over and drew a finger down the gold badge on Stef's chest, curious about how it would feel beneath her fingers.

Stef instantly made eye contact with her and her lips parted as if she was going to say something.  
"I better get going!" Lena stood up and brushed imaginary food crumbs from her dress. "It was really nice to see you again... officer." she smiled, trying to soften her quick exit, nervous energy pulsing through her.

"You too, Ma'am." Stef winked.

"Oh my god..." Lena rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked towards her car.

She fished around in her bag for a moment, checked her pockets and then swore. She tried the door, just in case, but it wouldn't budge.

Stef was already half way up the street when Lena shouted "Hey! You didn't see a set of car keys around did you?"  
Lena bit her lip, embarrassed at herself, wondering what had gotten into her, wondering why she was such a disaster today.

Stef turned and walked back to the distressed woman "No, let's check with the guys inside." Stef guided her back inside, placing her hand at the small of Lena's back. The keys were nowhere to be found.

"Let me take you home, do you have spare key?"

"Yeah… yeah, I do. That's a great idea. Thank you so much. I'm really not having the best of days."

"C'mon then, I'm parked just around the corner." Stef motioned the two of them out of the shop, placing her hand back on the other woman's lower back.

Lena was seriously deflated. A red flush filled her skin. Stef had to place her in the back of her squad car "Civilians can't ride up front." she had told her. Lena slouched down as far as she could, so nobody in her neighbourhood would see her.

"Is this the one?" Stef asked, stopping outside the small yellow house.

"Yeah, c'mon let's get inside. You think you can fit through a window?" Lena asked jumping out of the cop car.

"What?!" Stef exclaimed, jumping out and chasing after her up the drive.

"Well how else are we going to get inside? I've got no keys!"

"Oh my god... do you not have a boyfriend or something to do this kind of stuff?" Stef asked, as they walked around toward the back of the house.

"Erm no... no boyfriend." Lena stopped in her tracks. "No... girlfriend more like." she cringed inside, she didn't know why she was telling Stef all this. She almost felt like it was her turn to spill the beans, after all Stef had been more than forth coming about her own "situation" when they had done the tour of the school last week.

Stef looked at her strangely.

"I'm so sorry, I probably... I don't know why I told you that..." Lena stuttered.

"How could anyone that looks like this" Stef gestured up and down at Lena "be single!" she smiled.

Lena was relieved. She was even more relieved when they found an open window.

"You just need to get inside and open the front door for me."

"You act like I've never done this before." Stef raised an eyebrow and then surveyed the scene.

"C'mon goody two shoes, live a little!" Lena laughed.

"You're gonna pay for this." Stef joked.

"Well, I'm good for a lot more than just coffee... lunch for example, or dinner!" Lena was so glad they could return to their friendly banter, she was just glad she hadn't scared the other woman off with her admission.

Lena paced up and down nervously, as Stef seemingly expertly hoisted herself up and pushed the window open. She slid her body inside head first, with her ass stuck in the air for a moment as she tried to wiggle to safety inside the house.

"Be careful!" Lena giggled, and drank in the sight, looking left to right to make sure nobody was watching her, watching Stef.

When Stef finally disappeared from sight Lena quickly ran around to the front of the house again.

Stef opened the front door with dramatic flourish, and holding out her arm exclaimed "My lady!" in a not at all cop like voice.

"My hero!" Lena squealed as she jumped through the door and wrapped her arms around Stef, hugging her as the door closed behind them.

"Thank you so much." she didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper, but Stef was holding on to her tightly, her bare arms on Lena's back, her soft skin touching Lena's, her neck far too close to Lena's lips.

Lena couldn't control anything about this situation.

"Just doing my job." Stef said as she took in a soft breath.

Lena swore she could feel Stef breathing her in, she swore she felt the other woman turn her head into her hair. Lena closed her eyes for a second.

"11-83 REPORTED ON LEMON GROVE DRIVE!" they jumped apart as if scolded as Stef's radio went off loudly.

"10-4 I'm 2 minutes from the scene" Stef replied quickly. "I gotta go." she pulled out a notebook and pen and scribbled some numbers down "Let's get that dinner" she shoved the paper into Lena's hand and opened the door. Half way down the drive exclaimed "You really do owe me one!"

Lena watched as the blonde cop sped off in her squad car, lights and sirens blazing.

She closed her front door and fell back against it, her body slumping against the cold wood.

"Oh fuck."

\---

Lena sat on her bed, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. Despite Stef having written it down really fast she could definitely make out the numbers. What was written beneath it was a little less legible.

"Lesbian friends..." Lena chuckled to herself and rolled over on the bed. "Let's BE friends." She shook her head at her own silliness. She left the paper down on her beside locker and got into bed, she turned out the light and lay her head down on the pillow.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

_*A flash of blonde. A flash of black and gold._

She opened her eyes and grunted, willing her brain not to think about the blonde cop.

She closed her eyes and wiggled deeper into the bed.

_*Naked legs wrapped around a slim waist, rough black fabric scratching at her inner thighs, soft lips on her neck, soft hands pushing up her dress.*_

Lena's hand flew into her panties and stroked her hot wet heat. She bit down on her lip as her body arched into her own touch.

Her eyes squeezed shut.

_*Fingers deep inside her, teeth and lips on her nipple, gold brushed metal and rough cotton and soft leather on her naked body.*_

Her eyes flew open and she stared at the ceiling, her fingers rubbing hard and fast.

_*Blonde hair dishevelled, tickling her belly, a tongue lapping at her sex. A belt buckle being undone, fingers parting a pair of white cotton panties, a hot wet pink pussy dripping for her as her fingers slid inside.*_

She came hard.

Too soon.

It wasn't like her at all.

Closing her eyes tightly shame washed over her. She felt it deep in her stomach and at the back of her skull.

She was furious at herself. Furious that she hadn't felt like this in such a long time, furious that her body could betray her in this way, but above all else furious that she would let herself fall for a married woman.

For a moment she wondered if that was the reason the blonde cop seemed so alluring to her.

She knew deep down it was more than that.

She sat up in bed and grabbed the paper on her bedside locker, and ripped it into shreds. "Lesbian friends. Ha." she fell back into the bed and hugged her pillow tightly, willing the imaginary smells of vanilla and sex out of her head.

\---

There was a knock on the door to her office.

"Come in!" She shouted, not looking up from her excel sheet as the door opened. "I'll just be a second."

A few moments passed and when she looked up familiar blue eyes were looking down at her.  
  
"Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting." Stef asked her softly.

"No! No no no. I was just expecting somebody else." Lena smiled as she closed her laptop over.

"What can I do for you?" Lena asked.

"Mike and I were just here for the parent teacher conference and thought I'd drop by... you still owe me that dinner you know." Stef smiled, but was shuffling a little awkwardly.

She looked a lot differently than she had last seen her. Gone was the confidence and bravado. Something was definitely up with her.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy." Lena felt a sudden guilt. It had been two weeks since their chance encounter at the coffee shop. She couldn't remember in that moment why she had never called her.

"That's okay, look, it's been hard for me to make friends that aren't... you know... Mike and I's friends. It's pretty ridiculous, and I feel like a schoolgirl..." She was rambling and gesturing around her, tears seemed to be forming in her eyes.

"Hey…" Lena said softly as she stood up and rounded the table.

She couldn’t help but envelop Stef in her arms, and hold her softly for a moment. Her hand resting on the back of her head.

Stef pulled back gently and stared down at her feet "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm blubbering..." she sighed sadly.

"It's okay. Things get emotional in here all the time" Lena gestured to her office and leaned back against her desk.

Stef laughed and smiled at her. "No wonder you were so shocked I'm a cop, I fall apart when I'm around you..."

"Stef..." Lena tried to interrupt.

"You're right though, something about school, I guess it's a reminder of Brandon and Mike and..."

"Where is Brandon?" Lena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mike has him this weekend." Stef replied staring down at her feet.

"Well, let's take advantage of that fact and have a good old fashioned girl’s night. I can finally make it up to you for shoving you through my toilet window." Lena's hands wrapped themselves around Stef's bare arms.

"Okay. Sounds good." Stef smiled and looked up at her, her smile reaching her blue eyes.

"I have all the ingredients for paella waiting for me at home, you already know where I live, so why not come over for dinner, say 7pm?" she stroked Stef's arms in a reassuring motion.

"I feel like a crazy person." Stef admitted, but smiled.

"Not crazy, just human. Look, I get it. It takes guts to reach out and try make new friends, especially at our age." Lena smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Our age?" Stef laughed and Lena could finally see that confidence shining through again. "Thanks for the pep talk coach." Stef smiled.

"No problem rookie!" Lena smiled back.

Someone knocked on her office door.

"See you at 7pm."

"It's a date."

Lena's heart sank as she remembered the pieces of paper, and the sheets wrapped around her.

\---

Lena took a long deep breath. She sucked the air deep inside her, pushing out her stomach, trying to will the oxygen into her body.

She opened the front door and her blonde cop stood there with a bottle of red wine and a smile.

"Don't worry, I don't have the squad car with me, I just didn't have time to change. I'm sorry..." Stef's smile got a little smaller, as Lena frowned at her.

_*Rough black fabric scratching at her inner thighs.*_

"Oh god! Don't be silly." Lena ushered her inside.

"Wow it smells good in here." Stef strode into the house and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Lena followed after her, her eyes trailing down over that now familiar ass.

"I REALLY need a drink." Stef said as she looked down into the huge pot on the cooker.

Lena pulled out a bottle opener from the drawer and grabbed the bottle from Stef's hand. She opened the bottle and grabbed two wine glasses from the press and watched as Stef sampled dinner.

"Hey!" Lena slapped Stef's hand away. "It needs a few more minutes."

Stef laughed and took the glasses from Lena’s hands and started pouring the wine for them both, she handed Lena back a full glass.

They sipped their wine for a second looking over the rims of their glasses at eachother.

"Umm that's good." Lena told her as she went to stir the pot. "So why do you need a drink so badly tonight?" Lena asked her.

"Oh just a long day at the office, you know how it is..." Stef took a long drink.

Lena stared down into the pot, stirring and taking in the aromas.

"Not really, my day at the office is probably pretty tame in comparison to yours." She smiled up at Stef just in time to catch her unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Lena tried to concentrate on dinner, trying not to imagine something that wasn’t there.

She kept on stirring.

Stef came to stand beside her, her shirt gone and a tight grey t-shirt in its place. Lena felt a bit weak looking at the tight material stretched over her round breasts, but just kept on stirring.

"Just some petty larceny today, but lots and lots of paperwork to go with it." Stef took another sip of her wine, and leaned back against the kitchen counter, facing Lena.

"Billy Taylor stole Andrew Walker's lunch money!" Lena laughed.

"See what I mean, you know how it is... so, when do we eat?" Stef bumped her hip against Lena.

"You, are VERY impatient."

"I'd rather get to the point that skirt around things." Stef replied, as she started to walk around the kitchen looking at the little items everywhere.

"Take a seat at the table and I'll bring it over."

\---

"Thank you for that, best home cooked meal I've had in years. Including anything I've ever cooked!" Stef told her as they both stood up to start clearing the table.

"You're a guest, you don't have to..." but Stef already had the two plates and cutlery, and was walking over to the dish washer.

Lena smiled broadly as she watched her load it.

_*Soft lips on her neck, hands pushing up her dress.*_

Lena silently begged her brain to stop and watched with trepidation as Stef poured two huge glasses of wine for them, finishing the bottle.

"I hope you've got a stash somewhere."

"Yeah just don't tell the cops about it." Lena winked at her and pointed over at the wine rack near the sink. "C'mon..." Lena said as she took a glass of red from Stef and started walking towards the living room.

They settled on the couch together, sinking into it. Lena kicked her high heels off and pulled her long naked legs beneath her, making sure her thighs were covered by the simple floral print summer dress.

She looked over at Stef, who shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"You need to relax." Lena told her as she moved off the couch and kneeled down in front of her.

"What are you..." Stef trailed off as Lena began untying the shoelaces of her boots. She pulled them off in two swift movements and Stef smiled down at her.

"Thanks." Stef pulled her legs underneath her as Lena joined her on the couch again.

"That's better." Lena sighed and took a long drink of wine.

Stef began taking down her hair, pulling some clips out from her scalp, wincing a little bit.

"Here let me." Lena put their wine glasses down on the table and shuffled closer.

Lena concentrated completely at the task at hand. “Remind me to show you how to do this without clips.” Lena told her, as she pulled every clip from Stef's hair and pulled the strands out and away, so they would frame her face.

“Beautiful.” She smiled, and just as she was pulling her hands away she noticed Stef staring intently at her. Before she could figure out why, Stef grabbed Lena's wrists to stop her retreating. Lena looked at her, puzzled.

Suddenly Stef was kissing her. Deeply, longingly. Confidently.

Stef's tongue was in her mouth, tasting her. Her hands on her waist pulling her towards her.

Stef’s arms became tight against Lena’s back pulling her into a crushing hold.  
Lena couldn't breathe. She pulled away, pushed Stef back at the shoulders. Her head spinning.

"Lena I..."

"It's okay. We can stop. I get it. I get it." Lena was panting, her chest heaving. "We don't have to do this... I know that..."

Stef wrapped two hands around Lena's face and kissed her. Tenderly. Softly.

Lena melted.

"That's not what I was going to say..." Stef smiled, her thumbs stroking Lena’s face, her hands holding her face gently. She stared deeply into her eyes, reassuring her. "I was going to say, I've never really done this before..."

And suddenly they were kissing again. Lena was kissing her. Deeply, hotly. Confidently. Her lips moving across Stef's, her mouth open to Stef's hot wet tongue. When their tongues met Lena groaned and pushed her body hard against Stef, their breasts pressed together.

In one swift strong movement Stef pulled Lena into her lap, Lena gasped, her open legs wrapped around Stef's waist, and Stef fell back against the back of the couch, taking Lena with her.

Soft hands tentatively pushed up Lena’s dress, revealing her slim thighs, stroking flesh with every movement. Soft, tender and slow hands ran up her thighs and around to cup her ass through her panties.

She cupped Lena's ass and squeezed it hard, and was rewarded by a deep moan. Lena kissed Stef's neck, placing wet open mouthed kisses on her, burying her nose in the skin behind her ear, breathing in her blonde hair.

Vanilla and sex.

Lena gripped the back of the couch, her fingers digging into it as Stef's hands wandered up and down her body, teasing her, skimming over the sides of her breasts and dragging over her back.

"We can stop, we can stop..." Lena breathed out, her head falling backwards as Stef slid her tongue over her neck.

"I never want to stop." Stef whispered to her reverently, burying her face in Lena's skin, her hands splayed out on her back, her movements stopping for a moment.

"Then don't." Lena whispered back.

Stef's lips began to move again, kissing down into the valley between Lena's breasts. Her hands firmly moved up her thighs, her thumbs grazing the inside. Lena squirmed, her hips arching and bucking towards Stef's hands uncontrollably.

Stef pushed aside Lena's panties and slid two fingers eagerly inside. Lena cried out, loud. Digging her hands into Stef's hair and pulling her tight against her. Two fingers slid half way out and back in again.

They could never go back from this.

Lena wanted nothing more than to let her body go, let it ride Stef's fingers right there on the couch. But she knew that this wasn't how she wanted it to be. As wet and desperate as she felt for release, she knew she couldn't let it end so soon.

\---

Lena took Stef by the hand, across the living room, up the stairs, across the bedroom, to the end of the bed.

She began undressing her, afraid to speak, in case she changed her mind.

She unbuckled Stef’s belt and slid her trousers to the ground, tight black lace panties greeted her. A beautiful surprise. It made her smile and bite her lip and want to die.

She pulled the tight grey t-shirt up Stef's torso, her fingers and eyes loving the tight abs and firm biceps. Stef lifted her arms to allow Lena to push it up over her head.

Their eyes never left eachother.

Stef's fingers, a little shaky, unzipped Lena's dress at the back. She kissed her shoulders as she pushed the straps down, and let her hands skim over Lena’s light brown skin as she pushed the dress to the floor.

And then suddenly they were standing there in front of each other, almost naked.

"Lie down on the bed." Lena told her, and Stef quickly obeyed, her breath coming in sharp bursts, her chest rising and falling quickly.

With one hand holding her up, Lena let her body cover Stef's.

Stef closed her eyes as Lena unclasped her bra and pushed it aside so she could pull a nipple into her mouth. Stef pulled the bra off completely and pushed her breasts into Lena’s face.

Legs slid together and knees travelled up, so thighs could feel the heat radiating from both of their centres. Stef moaned and arched her body, thrusting her lace clad sex against Lena's thigh.

They kissed, hard and fast. Their bodies tight against each other, teasing what would come next.

Lena moved down Stef's body, her free hand pushed her panties down and threw them off the bed. Her lips and tongue and teeth grazed across Stef's breasts, sampling the right nipple and then the left. Her hand spread Stef's legs apart roughly, and her fingers slid against a hot wet pink clit.

Stef cried out at the contact. "Finally..." she breathed out.

"So impatient." Lena laughed, her fingers expertly working in firm, soft circles.

Stef's eyes were firmly shut, her head thrown back, her legs wide open, knees slightly bent and raised. Her hips were moving up and down, her hands griping the bed sheet.

Lena could sense Stef’s impending orgasm, so stopped her movements so she could reposition herself.

"What are you..." Stef's eyes opened, clearly unhappy at the sudden change. "Oh." she breathed out and fell back onto the bed as Lena's tongue made contact with her throbbing pussy.

Lena stroked her tongue from hole to clit, pushing her mouth as close and taking as much of Stef inside her mouth as she could.

Lena's mouth was wide open, her tongue simply lapping, firmly and rhythmically up and down, and then alternating to circles.

"Fuuuuuuck." Stef cried out, digging her hands into Lena's hair, pulling Lena's face closer to her clit.

Lena smiled, and moved her hands so one could rest underneath Stef's ass. She slid three fingers inside Stef and looked up to see her holding on for dear life on the rails of the bed, her knuckles white.

Lena laughed happily and the vibrations made Stef look down at her "Don't stop!" she exclaimed sharply.

Lena licked Stef's clit up and down, up and down, while her three fingers slid in and out and in and out.

Stef's body was thrashing on the bed, her hips raised in the air, her hand holding Lena dangerously close. Lena pushed harder and harder, barely able to breathe but somehow not needing any oxygen right now. She pumped her fingers in and out of Stef’s dripping cunt and pressed her tongue as hard and moved it as fast as she could against her engorged clit.

Stef came hard and shouted the neighbourhood down.

Lena felt Stef's orgasm wrap around her fingers, and throb like a heartbeat, and she felt such relief. She was thankful she could give this gift to Stef, who so desperately needed to feel good, feel loved.

Lena smiled as she pulled herself up the bed, and pulled Stef towards her.

Stef buried her face in Lena's neck and wrapped an arm and leg over her.

"Fuck Lena."

"Shh. Rest." Lena kissed her forehead softly and pulled the sheet over them both.

Lena felt content. Her body was humming, but yet her heart was full, and that was enough for her.

For now.

\---

"Good morning." Stef sat on the edge of the bed with a cup of coffee. "I didn't know how you took it, so I just... two sugars and some milk." She smiled down at Lena.

"Perfect" Lena took the coffee from her and sat up in bed, pulling the sheets with her to cover her nakedness.

"Last night was..." Stef started.

"It... it WAS..." Lena took a sip of coffee, staring over the rim of the cup at Stef.

"I'm sorry I can't stay..."

"Look its okay, I know how these things go."

"Lena, wait." Stef turned her body to face her, and looked deep into her eyes. "I just, have to go to work for a few hours, that’s all." that's when Lena noticed the uniform was back on, in full. Boots and all.

Stef leaned over and kissed Lena tenderly on the cheek. She took Lena’s free hand and kissed it, turning it over in her own, planting kisses all over the palm.

"You have amazing hands... I'd like to see these hands again... if you'll have me."

"You don't, you don't have to you know."

"Lena, when did you decide you weren't good enough, that you didn't deserve to be happy?"

"I..."

"Last night meant everything to me."

They looked into each other's eyes, something unsaid, something they couldn't say so soon.

"I'm crazy about you." Stef's voice cracked.

"I'm crazy about you too." Lena left her coffee cup down on her bedside locker and grabbed Stef. She pulled her own on top of her and held her tightly. "I'm crazy about you too." she told her again.

"Good." Stef whispered. "Because I'll be back, in 4 hours."

"Okay." Lena replied, smiling from ear to ear.

Stef kissed her, hard and deep. A kiss full of promise and desire.

Lena watched as Stef exited the room, watched that oh so familiar ass leave, knowing it would be back to her soon. Knowing that her blonde cop would be back to her soon.

"4 hours..." Lena whispered to herself and fell back on the pillows, feeling absolute bliss.

She rolled over on her side and saw a note on the bedside table.

A phone number was scrawled upon it, with the words “Your turn next.” clearly written beneath it.

Lena smiled and closed her eyes and started planning that day out in her head.

\--- Fin ---


	2. With Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Stef might be moving to fast, but nothing can slow down the desire they have for one another, so they plan on enjoying it while they can.

She stared at the papers on her desk, shuffled them once, twice and a third time. She took a long drink of hot black coffee and then placed her mug back on the desk. She raised her hand to her face and closed her eyes as she quietly breathed in the scents of last night.

The subtle smell of citrus perfume, cotton sheets, sweat and soft skin. Smells that weren’t her own.

A bolt of arousal coursed through her mid section, and she breathed in a deep shuddering breath.

Her eyes flew open and she stared around the office, making sure no-one had noticed her brief lapse of professionalism.

There were just two other bodies in the office today, and both had their heads down, doing their own annoying paperwork.

*Beep beep*

She fished her phone out of her pocket, and it blinked “1 new message.” She pressed the little square button and opened the message.

“How’s work? – L.”

She double checked the office one more time, just to be certain no-one was watching what she was doing. As soon as she knew the coast was clear she let a huge smile fill her face and began typing back on the keypad.

“Boring. I can’t stop thinking about you…” she half composed the message and then deleted it just as quick. “Boring. What are you up to?” she replied instead.

Within seconds there was a reply. “Waiting for you.”

Arousal jumped in her belly again as she imagined Lena naked in bed, with the sheets wrapped all around her, just waiting for her to return.

She tried to shake the image from her mind, and tried hard not to be so presumptive.

“Do you fancy lunch later?” Stef replied.

“Come back here and I’ll make something good for you.” Lena sent back.

For a second Stef imagined that Lena’s long brown legs were the “something good” she spoke of.

 “Sounds good. I’m almost done here.” Stef text back.

“Do you have any other plans this weekend?” the message flashed up on her screen and Stef felt her throat constrict, hoping that some kind of invitation was going to follow that question.

“None. Brandon is at Mike’s until Monday.” She replied quickly.

“Stay with me until then?” Lena’s message flashed boldly.

It was exactly what Stef wanted, yet feared at the same time.

Even though her first instinct was to say yes, she felt her cautious mind start ticking over. She tried to think about it rationally, what it would mean to spend a whole weekend with someone she barely knew, two nights in practically a stranger’s house.

Despite how hard she tried to think rationally about it, a jumble of feelings and desires deep inside her told her that the answer was a definitive yes.

Before she had a chance to reply, another message appeared on the small monochrome screen.

“I’m sorry, too fast?”

Stef immediately felt guilty and heavy in her heart, without second thinking herself she quickly replied back. “I’d love to. I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day. See you at 1pm. Promise.”

She stared intently at the screen waiting for a reply.

“I can’t wait. x”

A huge smile filled her face, and with new found motivation she began sorting through her paperwork again.

 

\---

 

She rang the doorbell and within a few seconds the door slowly opened. Lena stood there, hanging out the door with a smile, wearing light grey billowy trousers, and a tight white string vest. Her skin was luminous.

“Hi.” Stef smiled.

“Hi yourself.” Lena smiled back and gestured with a tilt of the head for Stef to come in.

“How do you always look so good?” Stef asked, pushing her way through the door.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Lena sighed heavily, taking Stef’s overnight bag from her and leaving it at the end of the stairs.

“Why wouldn’t I come?” Stef asked her, baffled at how little trust Lena had in her. “I promised I would…” she took Lena’s hand in her own, and looked down at their fingers, feeling shy all of sudden. She pushed out what she needed to say, her voice cracking “… I always keep my promises, ok?”

“Ok.” Lena replied, a mischievous smile gathering on her cheeks. She gripped Stef’s hand more firmly and began pulling her further into the house.

She guided her into the kitchen “I made lunch.” She said as she smiled back at Stef and pulled her further in, and out into the garden.

Stef stopped in her tracks and stared down at the beautiful patchwork blanket laid out on the grass. A red, green and blue blanket filled with odd sized cushions, and a delicious picnic of triangular sandwiches, a pitcher of something pink and what looked like home made muffins.

“Did you do this all for me?” Stef said as she pulled Lena back towards her by the wrist.

Lena twisted her body around to face her, and Stef instinctively grabbed her around the waist, pulling the other woman against her.

Lena took in a sharp breath and a nervous energy surrounded them for a moment, before melting away when their eyes met. Slowly they both leaned in for a gentle kiss, closing their eyes, enjoying the closeness.

Stef snaked an arm around to hug Lena tight against her, and cupped the side of Lena’s face with her free hand. “I’ve been thinking about doing that all day.” She smiled, slowly letting Lena go.

Lena blushed and grabbed Stef’s hand once more, guiding her down onto the blanket so they could sit and have lunch.

 

\---

  
“How was work? More paperwork?” Lena asked as she sipped some pink lemonade.

“Endless amounts of it, that’s why I had to go in this morning. It’s not exactly what I signed up for.” Stef replied, placing her empty plate back on the tray.

“So why did you sign up?... What made you want to become a cop?” Lena asked her.

“Well… I always knew that I wanted to do something that mattered. I just wanted to help people… I mean I thought about going to college and studying law, but my parents would never have been able to afford it, and I never would have got the grades anyway. So, I joined the academy as soon as I turned 20. That’s where I met Mike…” Stef wished she hadn’t brought him up, but it was a story she had told and retold countless times, and he would always feature in it.

“Being a police officer meant that I could study law, civil rights AND learn how to disarm someone twice my size.” She karate chopped the air for emphasis and smiled over at Lena, hoping to distract from the Mike part of the story.

“Such a bad ass…” Lena grinned over at her.

“Well, I’m not so sure about the bas ass part, but I do take great pride in what I do, and I can’t imagine doing anything else. It makes me feel like I’m really making a difference. Well… when I’m not doing paperwork.” Stef scoffed.

“Have you ever had to…” Lena started to ask.

“Shoot someone?” Stef interrupted, she’d answered this question quite a few times too.

Lena nodded seriously, so Stef tried to give her an honest reply.

“Yes. I’ve shot someone before. But. I hope I never have to again. It was purely out of self defence. I had no other choice. But I’m a good shot. So the perp lived.” Stef smiled, trying to reassure Lena that she wasn’t a monster.

“No other choice? That sounds scary.” Lena shook her head.

“You get good days and bad days. Those days are the really really bad days, but they’re pretty rare.”

 “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, of course you’re a cop. You’re so… self assured. But, the first day we met you just seemed so quiet… shy even.” Lena told her.

“Well… in my defence I was really nervous… you have that affect on me Lena.” Stef admitted, cringing inwardly at how awkward she sounded.

“Oh my god… really?” Lena asked smiling coyly.

Stef nodded her head, a blush creeping up her neck.

Lena quickly leaned over and grabbed Stef by the collar of her polo shirt, and pulled her into a quick hard kiss.

“You’re wonderful!” Lena exclaimed smiling and Stef felt the blush creeping hotly up into her cheeks.

She had no idea what to say to that, and was perplexed at Lena’s outburst.

She didn’t quite know how to communicate back to Lena that she felt the same, so instead she leaned over with a mischievous smile, and wrapped her arms around Lena, pushing her down onto the pillows.

Lena giggled happily, and Stef felt her heart bursting at the sound.

Desire coursed through Stef as she left quick and firm open mouth kisses across Lena’s chest and neck. She pushed Lena’s legs apart with her knees, so her legs could nestle between them and pressed the length of her upper body against her.

Lena moaned appreciatively as Stef’s hot wet kisses moved up her neck and around to behind her ear. Stef’s hands moved to the back of Lena’s thighs, stroking them in an upward motion, encouraging the other woman to wrap her legs around her waist.

Lena arched her back, her body open and ready, and Stef badly wanted to snake a hand between them and stroke her heat, but something at the back of her mind stopped her.

“I want you to show me what you like.” Stef whispered quietly into Lena’s ear.

“You don’t need any help…” Lena breathlessly whispered back.

Stef suddenly pulled back from Lena, and sat up, running a hand through her blonde hair. Her heart was pounding, and her head swimming with desire, but the something at the back of her mind was nagging at her, threatening to boil to the surface.

“Stef… when you said last night… I’ve never really done this before…” Lena said, sitting up again, fixing her clothes back into place.

“I meant it.”

“Stef… it didn’t seem like that to me…”

“Well… I felt it. I just… don’t know what the rules are? You know. I mean… I’ve thought about it… god how I’ve thought about it… thought about YOU… but I never had the opportunity to really be with another woman before… all I’ve ever known is Mike.” She wished she hadn’t brought him up again, but Lena didn’t wince at the sound of his name, and Stef felt like Lena understood why it was important for her to be able to talk about him openly.

Lena sat and listened quietly, her hand resting gently on Stef’s knee.

“I didn’t go to college, I didn’t...experiment… sure there were a few drunken fumbles but… there was always alcohol involved.” Stef couldn’t quite look at Lena as she poured her heart out. “I’ve always known that I liked… women. But why would I ever do anything about it, I was with Mike, I thought… I thought that’s what I wanted… a regular… life. I thought that’s what was supposed to make you happy, you know?” Tears were starting to form at the back of her eyes and she was so mad at herself for feeling this way and for crumbling once more in front of Lena.

Stef continued, looking down at her and Lena’s hands entwined, wondering for a second when that had happened.

“But I was never happy. I kept thinking, we’ll get engaged, and then I’ll be happy, we’ll get married, and then I’ll be happy, we’ll have a kid… then… I’ll be happy.” Tears were falling down her cheeks, Lena moved to sit beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“I love Brandon… I’m so glad… but… I’ve never felt more alive than, than… last night.” Stef looked up at her, hoping Lena could understand.

Lena kissed her gently, holding her face within her palms.

“Don’t be sad.” Lena whispered to her.

“I feel like this isn’t real.” Stef admitted.

“We’re just moving too fast…” Lena smiled, despite voicing what they both knew was true.

“I don’t care. I want to.” Stef placed a hand over Lena’s heart.

“We should probably go on a few dates…”Lena admitted, putting her hand over Stef’s.

“Later. We can date… later.” Stef begged her, wanting to hold onto the fantasy for now.

“Ok… ok… let’s… let’s just play house for now, but on Monday you have to go back home to your son, and maybe call me sometime. Ok?”

“Ok.” Stef answered, pulling Lena back into her arms.

The held each other tightly, a sadness and happiness filling the space between and around them.

Stef wanted to live in the fantasy forever. She never wanted to have to deal with the outside world. She just wanted to be with this incredible woman that had mysteriously and so very quickly woven herself into her heart and mind.

“I can tell why you decided to become a teacher…” Stef mumbled against Lena’s skin. “You’re so good at taking care of people.” Stef pulled back and looked into Lena’s eyes. “Since the moment I met you, all you’ve done is look after me… I didn’t even know I needed that.”

Lena kissed her gently “Come inside, I’ll show you why I became a teacher.”

 

\---

 

They sat side by side at the kitchen table, with a large scrapbook spread open in front of them.

“I’ve been collecting these for years.” Lena told Stef, as she slowly moved through the pages and pages of children’s drawings and paintings. “They’ve been gifts… that’s supposed to be me…” Lena gestured at a tall gangly creature with long brown hair. Stef laughed beside her and watched as she fingered through more pages. “They’ve been left behind at the end of the day… they’ve been handed in as assignments and they’ve been dropped by parents…” she stopped at a crumpled page with a crayon smile.

“They’re beautiful.” Stef told her, her fingertips tracing over the page.

“I started collecting them when I was just a kid myself, around about the time I started babysitting every kid in the neighbourhood. My parents thought it would teach me to be more mature, more responsible. Then, before I knew it I was studying my masters of education and had my whole life planned out ahead of me… I’d always planned on going back and getting my PhD in Child Psychology but… I fell in love with teaching.” Lena continued leafing through her large scrapbook.

Stef considered the other woman for a moment, having noticed a hint of regret when she mentioned her life being planned out for her, but didn’t pry, and decided she would just listen instead, as Lena had done for her. She placed a reassuring hand on her knee as she continued speaking.

“I love being surrounded by kids. I love their innocence and their curiosity. I love them when they’re so young that they have no inhibitions or insecurities yet, that precious time before they find out what the real world is really like. My parents always encouraged me to be self sufficient, rational and curious, but I never got to be carefree. As a teacher, I’m able to encourage their creativity and imagination, to help them learn and connect ideas, by themselves, without them being forced to grow up too fast or find no joy in being a child.” Lena sighed.

“It sounds like your parents were tough on you growing up.” Stef said, surprised. Stef found it hard to imagine Lena coming from a tough childhood, as she wasn’t in any way vulnerable, but instead was a strong, compassionate and intelligent woman.

Stef’s mind wandered to the events of this morning. She thought about how Lena pulled her down onto the bed, about how insecure she was about Stef returning to her. Stef couldn’t fathom why or how anyone like Lena could possibly be insecure about anything.

Stef stared at her appreciatively as Lena replied.

 “They were amazing, and I adore them, but… yeah, they were tough. They made me understand how different I was, how different our family was, from a very early age. They prepared me for the looks my white father would get whilst holding my hand crossing the street, and for the racial slurs thrown at my mother for having a white husband. I know that it was hard for them, but I just wish I could have held on to my childish ignorance a little bit longer. It would have been nice to feel… not, different for awhile. Suffice it to say, they didn’t take my coming out very well… but… they eventually came around to the idea. I hear having a gay or lesbian child is quite bourgeois these days.” Lena laughed to herself, and smiled up at Stef.

Stef’s brow was creased “I never would have thought… coming out would be hard for you. You’re so open and confident about who you are.”

“I wasn’t always that way…” Lena stared deep into Stef’s eyes, and Stef saw the truth in her words there.

“I don’t think I could ever… my dad…” Stef started to say but stopped herself, a lump formed in her throat, the words gone from her. How could she ever articulate to Lena the impossibility of ever admitting her own differences to her own family? Of even admitting her own differences to herself.

Stef felt the real world starting to creep in again, and tried to shake it off. Lena looked at her expectantly.

“Show me your favourite.” Stef asked her, trying to change the subject and gesturing towards the scrapbook.

“Why don’t you have a look through the rest, and I’ll go make us some coffee.” Lena suggested, standing up and walking away from the table.

“Ok.” Stef replied as Lena walked out into the kitchen.

Stef stared down at the scrapbook and felt guilt in her stomach. Stef considered that insecurity again, and realised why Lena kept giving her an out.

She stood up and moved towards Lena.

Lena stood with her back to her, spooning ground coffee into a French press.

“Lena.” Stef said softly.

Lena stopped her hand movements.

Stef couldn’t quite find the words to explain how she was feeling, didn’t know how to make the other woman feel more secure about them. 

“Lena, turn around.” Stef told her, gently, taking another step towards her.

Lena turned and looked at her, a sad expression in her eyes. Stef moved quickly towards her and wrapped her hands around Lena’s face as she kissed her hard. 

She couldn’t find the words, but she could show her instead.

Stef kissed her deeply, her tongue revelling in the taste and the utter softness of Lena’s mouth.

Lena kissed her back just as hard, her tongue sliding deep into Stef mouth, her arms encircling her waist.

Lena pushed Stef a few steps back, until Stef felt the kitchen table at her lower back, her belt clattering against the wood.

Stef grabbed Lena’s ass firmly with her two hands, pulling her against her, Lena moaned deeply at the back of her throat.

Groaning loudly in response, Stef turned them so Lena was the one pressed against the table, and with one strong swoop picked the other woman up and deposited her there. Lena yelped with surprise, her legs opening involuntarily, her feet dangling off the ground. Lena’s head rolled back as Stef’s waist slid between her open legs.

Lena wrapped her long legs around Stef’s waist, pulling her hard against her. Stef immediately felt the heat radiating from her, and responded by biting down on the flesh of Lena’s neck.

Lena’s hands became buried in Stef’s hair, encouraging her as she nipped and kissed Lena’s neck and shoulders. Stef’s two hands enveloped Lena’s small firm breasts, and she felt the nipples harden beneath the fabric. She closed her eyes, taking a few moments to enjoy the weight of them in her hands.

Stef’s head was swimming with desire. She had never felt so strong, so alive. Her heart was pounding as one hand massaged Lena’s breast and the other slowly travelled down to dip between her legs.

Lena moaned and bit down on her lip as Stef gently stroked her through the thin material of her trousers.

“Not here…” Lena told her, her voice hoarse.

“Yes here…” Stef replied her fingers moving to the waistband of Lena’s pants.

Stef had never felt so impulsive or turned on in her life.

“No.” Lena grabbed Stef’s wrists and held them. “No. The bedroom. I don’t want this to be over too quickly…” Stef felt a thrilling pulse between her legs as Lena continued “I want you naked…”

 

\---

 

“Take off your clothes.” Lena instructed her, standing on one side of the bed.

Stef had gone from being completely in control downstairs, to a quivering supplicant in the bedroom. “Ok.” She croaked out from the other side of the bed.

She watched as Lena confidently pulled off her string vest and trousers, followed by her tan bra and panties.

Stef trembled as she divested herself of her jeans and polo shirt. She stood there for a second feeling stupid, thankful that Lena had closed the blinds so it wasn’t too bright inside.

“ALL… of your clothes.” Lena told her as she knelled down in the middle of the bed.

Stef stared for a few moments at the incredibly naked, incredibly sexy woman waiting for her. She still couldn’t get over how beautiful Lena’s skin was, how good she looked.

 “C’mere.” Lena cocked an eyebrow suggestively, her hand indicting the spot in the middle of the bed.

Stef gulped involuntarily and then quickly rid herself of the rest of her clothes.

Stef mimicked her stance, kneeling upright in-front of her. Trying hard not to think about how exposed and naked she felt.

“Are you ok?” Lena asked as she scooted closer to her.

“Yeah… I’m… just nervous.” Stef admitted, feeling awkward but willing to do anything Lena asked of her.

“Stef… don’t be. I think you’re just a little cold…” Lena winked, her two hands falling to Stef’s waist.

Lena’s warm hands moved slowly over Stef’s body, Stef closed her eyes as hands roamed up the sides of her body, down her back, over her ass. Her body involuntarily jolted towards Lena when her hands reached the back of her thighs.

She felt Lena’s mound of dark hair tickling against her own and her knees slid open. She thought she might die then and there.

One of Lena’s hands moved back up to grab her ass, as the other moved between her legs, easily sliding two fingers inside her pussy. “God you’re so wet.” Lena exclaimed and Stef had to wrap her two arms around her to stop from falling to pieces.

“Do you remember what you said… out on the grass…” Lena whispered, and Stef’s eyes fluttered open to stare into chocolate brown eyes.

“… show me what you like.” Stef swallowed hard.

“Just copy me, ok?” Lena told her.

Stef nodded and slid her own hand between Lena’s legs, two fingers sliding inside her hot wet hole. “Fuck.” Stef groaned as she felt Lena surround her fingers, she had never felt anything so exquisite before.

Lena thrust her hand slowly, and Stef matched the pace. Both of their hips rocked gently with the rhythm.

The backs of their hands bumped against eachother, so they repositioned themselves a little, remaining kneeling up right, in the middle of the bed, holding on to one another tightly, their knees spread apart, their hands buried inside eachother.

Lena’s hand began to move more quickly, her thrusts inside Stef getting harder and faster. Stef matched her once more, and Lena’s free hand dug into her back.

Stef added a third finger and Lena cried out, her hips rocking harder, her thighs slick with wetness. Lena followed Stef’s lead now, sliding a third finger inside Stef’s pulsing core.

Both women breathed hard and fast, sweat making their upper bodies glide against each other. Stef forced her eyes to stay open and look at Lena’s body in her arms. She looked down between then and nearly came at the sight of their hands pumping rhythmically in and out. She felt dizzy with desire, and closed her eyes tight as stars began to form inside her eyelids.

Lena pulled her fingers out from Stef without warning, Stef gasped at the feeling, opening her eyes to look down between their bodies, wondering why Lena had left her so suddenly.

Within seconds Lena’s fingers were rubbing against her clit, hard.

Stef moaned and stilled her hand inside Lena, her free hand gripping at Lena’s shoulder, momentarily enjoying all the sensations vibrating through her body. Lena’s rough kiss against her neck awoke her from the revere, as she remembered to concentrate and follow Lena’s lead.

Stef mimicked Lena’s fingers, two flat fingers rubbing their length across the hot bundle of nerves and skin. She could feel Lena’s confident fingers moving deftly against her own clit and hoped to god her own hand felt that good.

Stef grabbed Lena’s ass hard, her fingers digging in. Lena kissed her hard, her teeth accidently bumping against Stef’s upper lip.

Slick fingers moved even faster and pushed even harder.

“I’m coming…” Lena whispered breathlessly into Stef’s ear.

Stef felt nothing but the place between her legs, a deep pounding rhythm of pleasure burst from her, and she cried “Lena!” loudly as she came.

They held on to eachother tightly, painfully, as their hips thrust wildly against hands. They both rode out their orgasms, fingers digging into backs, and fingertips wrinkled with wetness.

Stef couldn’t remember stopping her fingers from moving, nor could she remember how they ended up lying on the bed, all wrapped up in eachother.

“Did you?” Stef asked between laboured breaths.

“God yes.” Lena told her smiling, placing her head on Stef’s chest. “I can feel your heart beating.” Lena told her, wrapping a leg over her.

“That was incredible…” Stef laughed, feeling utter joy. She kissed Lena’s forehead and squeezed her naked body against her.

Lena looked up at her, her eyes sparkling, her mouth smiling up at her.

 “I’ve never felt like this before, never in my entire life.” Stef felt emboldened by their shared experience, found that she suddenly had the words to express to Lena how she felt about her. “You’re amazing.” Stef told her, kissing her forehead once more.

Lena just continued to smile up at her, drawing lazy patterns on Stef’s flat stomach.

“You make me feel strong. I’ve never really felt that outside of wearing the uniform. And yet… I feel like I can be vulnerable around you too… you’re turning me all mushy.” Stef laughed.

Lena sat up in the bed and started pulling the covers towards them. “Strong? Strong enough to… be with me?” she sat with her back to Stef, throwing the question over her shoulder.

Stef stroked Lena’s back and replied “I don’t know. This is all so new.”

Lena looked over her shoulder at Stef “I know. I’m sorry. I just…”

“I’m not going to hurt you Lena.”

“I wish that were true.”

Stef pulled Lena back down into the bed, and held her from behind, her body spooning her.

Stef kissed the back of Lena’s neck and told her “Just give me some time, ok? Let me figure this out.” Her words were soft, but her arms were tightly wrapped around her.

“Ok.” Lena whispered, cuddling into Stef’s arms.

They fell asleep there. In the middle of the day. Sated, and full of bitter sweet feelings.

Neither willing to let the real world back inside, at least not until Monday morning.

 

\---  Fin ---

 


	3. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena struggles with her conflicting emotions and tries to push Stef away for good.

As consciousness slowly rolled across her mind, body part by body part became aware of the skin touching hers, the breasts resting hotly on her back, the thighs behind her own and the soft breath on the back of her neck. She took a deep breath and the arms encircling her got tighter, willing her not to move.

This is what bliss felt like to Lena Adams.

Just as she was contemplating going back to sleep she heard a growl from behind her.

“Oh my god, was that your stomach?” Lena giggled and moved to face the beautiful blonde in her bed.

 “Yeeeeeah…” Stef replied lazily.

“I’m so sorry… are you starving?” Lena half whispered, feeling guilty.

Stef grinned mischievously and then exclaimed “I’m famished!” her hot wet mouth landing to kiss Lena on the neck, her hand moving to grab her ass.

Lena laughed for a moment and then pulled away from the other woman. “It’s dark out already, I better go put some dinner on… why don’t you hop in the shower?”

“That sounds amazing, only I feel kind of guilty that you’re taking such good care of me…” Stef told her, her voice trailing off as she tried to pull Lena back into the bed.

“Nonsense. I know you can repay me… somehow.” Lena winked and extracted herself from Stef’s grasp. She sauntered towards her closet and cast a glance over her shoulder, delighted to see Stef’s eyes glued to her naked ass. Smiling to herself she grabbed her robe and put it on, ever so slowly.

\---

 “Why don’t you let me finish that?” A husky voice whispered in her ear as two arms encircled her small waist.

“Umm…” Lena’s head fell back onto Stef’s shoulder as the blonde very softly kissed below her jaw line. “It just needs 10 more minutes, keep stirring, ok?” Lena handed Stef the wooden spoon and stepped away from the stove.

“No problem. Where do you keep your pasta?” Stef asked, tasting the chunky red sauce.

“Up here.” Lena opened the cabinet to her left and extracted a jar of spaghetti; she placed it down beside the stove. “I like your pyjamas…” Lena smiled pulling at the string of Stef’s red plaid pajama bottoms, pulling her towards her.

“My finest slumber party outfit…” Stef bit her bottom lip and Lena felt herself melting inside.

“Maybe we should play spin the bottle later.” Lena replied playing with the pajama string, trying to out-flirt Stef, knowing she would never truly succeed.

“I’d rather play truth or dare… and find out ALL… your… little… secrets.” Stef marked each word with a tender kiss to Lena’s chest, as one hand moved to pull open Lena’s robe.

Lena leaned in closer and whispered hotly in her ear “Here’s a secret for you… I need a shower… I’ll be back in 5.” She kissed Stef quickly on the lips and made for upstairs.

“Take your time. I can handle this!” Stef called up to her, a laugh in her voice.

\---

 Lena couldn't help but pop the hamper open as she passed it on the landing, she smiled to herself as she eyed the neatly folded, wet, towels inside. She mentally shook herself as she realised she had never even had a one night stand before, and how surprisingly pleasant it was having Stef as a guest in her home. Stef was so very polite and helpful, and incredibly caring, Lena mused for a moment about how important those qualities were to her.

As she stepped into the shower Lena thought about all the other qualities about Stef that were so appealing to her. She reveled in the love Stef had for Brandon, and Lena made a mental note to ask her if she wanted more children one day. She smiled at the idea of “Stef the cop” and how confident and full of bravado she was when in uniform, it was so obvious from their first kiss that Stef was finally using that confidence to get what she wanted. Her heart beamed at the idea of how strong an exterior the cop portrayed to the rest of the world, and how Stef had let her see the soft vulnerable side of her.

As the water poured down her body her mind flashed to Stef’s mouth and hands, she regretted having to wash her scent from her skin but smiled into the water, knowing that Stef was just downstairs and she would get another chance to taste and smell her again. She felt a warmth in her stomach, a mixture of desire and joy. For an absolute nano-second an image of Stef on her wedding day popped into her mind, and it jolted her back to reality.

A thought of Mike, the husband, invaded her mind. Her heart broke a little, wondering exactly how separated they really were. She wondered if Mike knew the real Stef, and hoped inside that he didn't at all.

Lena closed her eyes tight and let the water pour over her face, she squashed down every negative thought, every part of Stef’s past, and every fear she had about what would happen when they both had to go back to reality. Instead she focused on the now and the immense happiness she felt in her heart knowing that she was about to go back downstairs and have dinner with this beautiful, intense woman.

\---

 “Hi…” Stef said softly as Lena walked into the kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind I…” Stef laid a hand out directing it towards the table.

“Where did you even find…” Lena halted and looked down at the flickering candles and little napkins on the table. “This is gorgeous.” Lena took a step towards Stef “Thank you.” She kissed her deeply on the mouth, her hand resting on her cheek.

“I wanted it to be romantic. Our second… or is it third, date.” Stef told her as she pulled out a chair and Lena sat into it, letting Stef push her closer to the table.

“Were those DATES? And here I was thinking we were just having a good old fashioned girl’s night in…” Lena joked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I seriously hope you don’t do this kind of thing with other…” Stef gulped nervously “... girls.”

“I never do this kind of thing.” Lena looked at her seriously. “I've never… played house before. With anyone. I never even had a one night stand with someone before.”

Stef chewed her food for a few moments. “I’m sorry. I just… I guess the idea of you with anyone else makes me incredibly jealous… How’s the pasta?... I added red wine. I hope you don’t mind, I’m just trying to get you drunk again.”

Lena looked up at her and saw Stef smiling at her; she was babbling a little but smiling all the way to her eyes.

“When did you get me drunk?!” Lena exclaimed.

“How else do you think I was able to take advantage of you?” Stef laughed.

“You? Take advantage of me?”

“I made the first move…” Stef teased, gesturing with her fork.

“Not always…” Lena thought about the couch, the blanket, the kitchen. Realising how dominant Stef had been in all of those moments, except for in the bedroom. She gulped involuntarily, wondering how she could encourage that side of her to come out again.

“So you’re the jealous type then? Oh and the pasta is wonderful, thank you.”

“I dunno, but I think I could get jealous over you.”

“It’s not like I don’t have a past Stef...”

“So, why don’t you tell me about it… I’ll try not to be so jealous… have you… have you ever been in love before?”

The question caught Lena totally of guard, she thought about it for a moment, looking over at Stef, through the soft candlelight. She wasn’t really sure Stef wanted to hear the sad truth, realise how vulnerable her heart was, but she needed to be honest with her.

“Yeah…” her voice croaked. “There was someone… a couple of years ago. She was like me in some respects, very career focused and driven, but she was a much bigger risk taker, so carefree and at ease with the world, not a trouble…” Lena hadn't thought about Gretchen in months, and she realised just then how deep in the past those feelings were now. “Those qualities that had attracted me to her… it just made her incredibly unpredictable, so obviously, she broke my heart in the end.”

“She was crazy to let you get away…”

“We wanted different things. I wanted to settle down, plant some roots, she wanted to travel the world and feel young. But we’re still friends. It’s all in the past. I haven’t really… there hasn’t really been anyone special since then.”

“You’re such a… highly charged… and sexual person. I can’t imagine you being single for very long.”

“Stef I… that charge is because of you.” Lena leaned over and placed her hand on Stef’s chest, she could feel her heart beating strongly. “There’s something very intense about this… I still can’t believe you've never been with another woman before…”

_*Teeth biting her neck, hands pulling her legs apart.*_

Lena’s mind flashed back to all those moments where Stef had taken charge of her, and her heart raced. She thought about Stef lifting her onto the kitchen table, pulling her into her lap, pushing her panties aside.

Lena wondered if Stef could read her mind, because they were both blushing.

 “Never anything like this… I've never…” Stef shook her head.

“It’s okay… you can tell me.” Lena told her softly.

“I’ve never been… the aggressor before. You really bring it out it me… it feels so good.”

“That it does.” Lena squeezed her thigh gently and smiled.

“There was this one girl though…” Stef shifted uncomfortably on the chair. “Not that we ever… made love… but… I think I loved her, in a way. She was my best friend in the whole world. We did everything together. We’d go to school, eat lunch, write each other notes in class, call each other on the phone when we got home. We were pretty innocent I guess. Hell we even talked about boys.” Stef played with the last remaining spaghetti on her plate. “But, we would… cuddle, a lot. Hold each other a little too tightly when saying goodbye. I loved how she smelled… felt… I just thought that’s what best friends did… the thought never even crossed my mind to try to kiss her.”

“What happened? Was she a lesbian?” Lena asked, impatient.

She felt Stef get uncomfortable for a moment. “Ugh… well…  we got caught being too close to each other, and I was never allowed to see her again. We were just cuddling on the couch, pretty tame, huh?”

“Oh Stef… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s all in the past. My dad he… sent me to church, to get fixed.” Stef laughed.

“Oh dear. Stef that’s awful, I’m really sorry.” Lena took her hand across the table. She felt such sadness in her heart for this other woman, who had had such a completely different upbringing to her own. “I’m sorry you had to go through that…”

“I haven’t thought about that in awhile. I wish I could go back and kiss her; at least the getting in trouble part would have been worth it then!” Stef was smiling at her. Lena wondered if she was just using humour to cover her emotions,

“Maybe you should look her up.” Lena teased.

“Oh my god…” Stef groaned. “Now that would be embarrassing.”

Stef began clearing up the plates and refilled their wine glasses.

“Shall we?” Stef asked, holding out her hand to Lena. Lena gladly took her hand and was led to the couch.

  
\---

There was something so familiar, so routine about them both sitting down there, with wine, after dinner. Lena felt like they had done this many times before. Stef seemed utterly relaxed, with her feet up, and her arm outstretched on the back of the couch. Lena easily fell into her embrace.

“How is this so easy?” Lena asked her, her head resting softly down onto the other woman’s chest, their wine glasses left forgotten on the coffee table.

“I dunno… it just feels so good… right?” Stef looked down at her, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Your arms feel so good around me. You make me feel protected, or like… you want to protect me.” Lena pulled Stef’s free arm towards her, and ran her fingers up the soft skin and over the lean curves of her strong muscles. “God you must work out like 5 times a week…”

“I hope that’s not a line…”

Lena looked up at her, embarrassed.

Stef smiled down at her “I probably hit the gym more than I should… its part of the job. Gotta keep up with the boys too.”

“I’m sure you do… do you run?”

“Mostly on the treadmill. Why?”

“We should go running together sometime…” Lena smiled but felt Stef stiffen beneath her, for just a moment, and then relax again. Lena wondered what was going on in the other woman’s mind.

“I’d like that, but…”

“It’s okay… and if you don’t call after Monday… that’s okay too…” Lena lied, trying not to let Stef know how much she had already affected her, gotten deep beneath her skin. Lena felt like she was going crazy, feeling so strongly for someone so quickly, she didn’t want Stef’s pity for that. “You know, I would understand if this was just… trying the _lesbian lifestyle_ on for size… you wouldn't be the first married woman to try it out.” Lena felt guilty, and manipulative for saying those words and another part of her knew she was just aggravating Stef, desperate for Stef to react the same way she always did when confronted with these difficult emotions.

“All I know right now is that I want you…” Stef shifted her body towards Lena, and lifted her chin so she would look into her eyes. “I want you so badly… all of you… I can’t imagine that will ever go away…” Stef’s voice caught in her throat as she took Lena’s hands in her own and kissed them gently. “I don’t want to hurt you… I do want to protect you, so badly, but I’m just making it worse… because I don’t know who I am… all I know is that I want to be around you, I've known that from the moment I met you…”

“I’m sorry… I shouldn't have… shouldn't have said that… but you know who *I* am, I’m not hiding anything of myself from you or anyone else… I can’t hide anymore.” Lena whispered her words as Stef covered her mouth with Lena’s hand, breathing her in, closing her eyes tight.  

Lena scooted closer, and lifted herself up onto Stef’s lap, desperate to fully embrace her, her thighs on either side of her, she wrapped her arms around Stef’s neck, her mouth in Stef’s hair.

Stef wrapped her arms tight around Lena’s waist, burying her face in her neck.

“I’m sorry… but we can’t do this… if you really want to protect me, you need to never call me…” Lena couldn't believe these words were tumbling from her mouth, and severe regret and shame was pulsing through her. She could feel Stef’s fingers desperately digging into her back.

Stef pulled her head back and looked up at her, Lena gasped when she saw the raw emotion in her eyes.

“Lena… please… “ Stef whispered, as she put two hands on either side of Lena’s head and pulled her in for a desperate kiss. She devoured her mouth, like she needed Lena’s kisses to breathe, to exist. She was almost hurting her, and Lena revealed in it. Her hands dug into Lena’s ass, pulling her hard against her body.

Lena sighed with joy, this is what she really needed, what she wanted from the other woman in that moment. Bittersweet, but it still tasted so good.

Stef’s warm flat tongue slid deeply into Lena’s mouth and her hands worked quickly to pull the soft cotton robe from Lena’s body, to discard it on the floor. Stef’s hands grabbed roughly at Lena’s breasts, and Lena arched her back into the other woman’s touch.

Stef trailed hard hot kisses down Lena’s chest and stomach, leaving wet marks on the silk of her nightdress, her open mouth burning Lena through the thin material.

Lena’s heart was beating wildly out of control as Stef pushed her nightdress up her body and over her head.

“Beautiful…” Stef whispered before her mouth returned to Lena and sucked a taut nipple deep into her mouth, teeth grazing Lena exquisitely.

Stef’s two hands stroked up the back of Lena’s thighs firmly, confidently, encouraging her to raise her hips. Lena easily complied, her breath coming in deep laboured breaths. 

Lena felt incredibly naked and open in that moment, but it was liberating, especially when the woman below her made her feel like a goddess. She was also distinctly aware of how fully clothed Stef was and somehow that made her even more turned on.

Lena felt Stef’s hands move to the waistband of her small black cotton panties, and those once confident hands halted. Her mouth fell away from Lena’s breast and looked up at Lena hovering above her.

Lena’s mind quickly flashed back to the previous evening and she realised Stef’s had too.

“Don’t think… just… do it…” Lena breathed out, encouraging the other woman, letting her know that she wouldn't stop her this time.

Stef grinned broadly and ripped the panties straight off Lena’s body, before Lena had a chance to even process it Stef had entered her with two fingers.

“Fuck!” Lena cried out, smiling wildly and throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Stef sucked Lena’s nipple back into her mouth, keeping the pressure there and Lena gripped the back of the couch for leverage, as she rode Stef’s fingers.

Stef’s two fingers easily slid in and out of Lena’s soaked cunt, and Lena grunted with every thrust. She was so close, and her body was beginning to buck wildly against Stef, desperate for more friction.

Stef grabbed Lena’s ass with her free hand, and set a slow hard rhythm, not letting Lena take control.

Lena whimpered with every thrust, her eyes closed tightly, her mouth hanging open.

Every so often Stef would stop the rhythm, so her thumb could grace over Lena’s soft bundle of nerves, her untrained hand teasing Lena to frustration.

Lena’s head was spinning and her body was exhausted already, she needed to come, soon.

“More. Please. More Stef!” she cried out, never having heard herself sound like that before and not giving two fucks about it either.

Stef slid a third finger in and relinquished her hold on Lena’s ass. She let Lena set the pace from now, and pulled her mouth from Lena’s breast.

Lena rose and fell hard, curving her body so her clit would brush against the jumble of hand, no longer aware if Stef was thrusting or not, and only feeling utter divine pleasure.

“God you’re so beautiful… ” Stef whispered, reverently.

Lena opened her eyes and looked down into Stef’s beautiful blues.

That was when Lena realised Stef had been watching her, watching her lose control.

Lena watched as Stef’s eyes darted from the place where their bodies met, to the free hand squeezing her breast, back up to Lena’s face. Stef was reveling in this.

Lena continued to rise and fall, fucking Stef’s hand hard and fast, realising that Stef’s hips were thrusting up to meet her. For a split second her mind flashed an image of Stef fucking her with a strap-on and her insides tensed so hard she thought she might break in two.

Lena fell forward and kissed Stef deeply, wrapping her arms tight around Stef’s neck, feeling Stef’s hand buried deep inside her. Stef’s tongue slid inside her mouth, and Lena came hard, fireworks exploding in the deep of her belly and spreading like wildfire inside her mind and body. She wanted to scream but kissed Stef harder and desperately instead.

She squeezed Stef’s body with her arms, legs and from deep within. Clinging to her. Crushing her.

After some moments, Lena pulled away from the kiss, desperate for air.

She clutched for Stef, feeling off balance but she could feel Stef strongly holding her, keeping her safe, even as her body continued to buck gently with aftershocks.

She could feel Stef’s open mouth on her neck, she was mumbling something.

“What?” Lena laughed, so completely sated.

“I… that… was just incredible.” Stef looked up at her, a smug grin on her face.

“Don’t look so smug… I’m not finished with you yet.” Lena teased, despite feeling utterly shattered.

“Why don’t we go to bed.” Stef suggested, kissing Lena on the forehead softly.

In total utter daze, Lena allowed herself to be guided up the stairs and into her own bed.

\---

 As her eyes adjusted to the light, she reached over to pull her radio alarm clock towards her.

“6am?” she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

She slowly turned her head to seek out those gorgeous blonde locks on the pillow beside her, but it looked like she had slept alone in her bed last night.

“Stef?!” She exclaimed, sitting up in bed, looking all around her for any signs, but she couldn't find them. Her bag was gone, she had slept alone.

She knew she had no one but herself to blame, but yet her heart broke all the same.

She wouldn't let the tears fall this time though. She would get up, go for a run and face the day. She would forget and move on, like she always did, because Stef was just passing through, and Lena, she was moving the hell on.

\--- Fin ---


End file.
